NCC-1700
|Registry = NCC-1700 |owner = |operator = Starfleet |Status = Active |Datestatus = 2267 }} NCC-1700 was the registry of a Federation heavy cruiser that was in with Starfleet in the mid-23rd century.( ; ) In 2267, NCC-1700 was listed as one of several vessels undergoing repair. Commodore Stone referred to this chart when the arrived at Starbase 11 following an encounter with an ion storm. ( ) Appendices Background information This starship has never been named in the Star Trek canon. The registry number was first seen in "Court Martial" and was associated with a Constitution-class vessel via a schematic in "Datalore". The Star Trek Encyclopedia names this ship the USS Constitution, and states that it was the prototype of the Constitution-class. The Making of Star Trek listed the Constitution as one of fourteen starship names established by the production staff in 1968, but did not identify it by class or registry. Diagrams seen on monitors of any Constitution-class ship created for the films depict drawings by Franz Joseph, taken from his Star Fleet Technical Manual, of the ship being labeled "NCC-1700". The complete original drawing (unseen and/or illegible on-screen) in the Star Fleet Technical Manual bears the label "Constitution class" in the accompanying text. Subtle differences between the depictions of NCC-1700 in the Franz Joseph drawings used, and that of NCC-1701 in lead to the conclusion that there exist some minor design differences between the two ships. The TOS Enterprise had different dimensions than the Franz Joseph Constitution, as Joseph's drawing had bulkier nacelles and different curves on the saucer and primary hull. Joseph's depiction of the Constitution also featured external phaser mounts and other technical details the original Enterprise model lacked. Apocrypha This vessel has also been mentioned in several licensed publications. The depictions of the ship vary as those sources were created separately from the filmed version. *Novels: **''Constitution, ''Enterprise, Crisis on Centaurus, Cloak, The Wounded Sky, The Pandora Principle and the Errand of Vengeance series all mention the ship (as "NX-1700", circa 2240s, Admiral William M. Jefferies commanding). The novel Final Frontier by Diane Carey lists the background of the Constitution as NCC-1700, however the contract was drawn prior to certain technological advancements. Rather than changing the contract, Starfleet chose to draw another contract, NCC-1701. Captain Robert April was given discretion as to the name of the vessel, leaning towards the USS Constitution, however George Kirk advised April to name the starship Enterprise for the ideals that the naval ships of that name represented. *Games and reference works: **''Cadet's Orientation Sourcebook, ''Federation Starship Recognition Manual, The Federation Sourcebook, The Four Years War, Return to Axanar, Among the Clans: Andorians, Spacedock Ship Recognition Manual (volume 4), and the Star Fleet Technical Manual all mention the ship. Other sources have listed additional starships that have borne this name: ;USS Constitution (22nd century) :Torpedoed by the Tarn (Pocket TNG: The Forgotten War) ;USS Constitution (NCC-2025) : (Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual) ;USS Constitution ( ): :*Commanded by Captain Jules van Osterlich in 2364 (Pocket TNG: Infection) :*Commanded by Captain Tiyo Soya in 2370 (Pocket TNG: Possession) ;USS Constitution (NCC-41869) :In an alternate reality, commanded by Captain Robert Picard (Pocket TNG: Forever Dark) External link * de:NCC-1700 ja:USSコンスティチューション 1700